Afraid? No Intrigued? Absolutly
by twirltheflag
Summary: Rita Scott loves mystery & adventure. So when her train is hijacked by two Mafia groups, she's having the time of her life in the fight. But her fear catches up to her when she comes face to face with a man behind a monster. Graphic & language. OC/Vino.
1. Chapter 1

~Info and Part 1~

Name: Rita Scott

Age: 23

Height: 5'9"

Looks: Dirty blond hair to my waist, bangs to my cheek bones. Grey eyes. Pale, fair skin.

Personality: Always seeking adventure and mystery, friendly, modest, a little bit on the shy side but, when threatened, will not go down without a fight.

Background: An actress who's been in films and on stage. Doesn't consider herself famous, even though everyone else does. Life has been disappointing in the romantic sense of things, but more on that later. She's almost been kidnapped, rapped, and/or killed at least 6 times, so she's anything but unprepared. Riding the transcontinental train - the _Flying Pussyfoot – _from Chicago to New York so that she can star on Broadway.

And now we begin.

…

I set my suitcases down on the platform and took a good look at the beautiful train.

_The Flying Pussyfoot_

It was built like the trains they have in Europe. The only difference is that the first class riders were at the front of the train rather than at the end. Probably for high security.

I looked around at my fellow passengers.

There was a couple. For some unfathomable reason, the man was dressed like a cowboy and the girl wore a flamenco dress. They seemed a little over excited.

An older woman, the wife to Senator Barium, was with her daughter, Marie, making sure that she understood the rules.

There was a small group of four. One girl with and eye patch, a young boy with a sword tattoo on the side of his face, a blond man, and a tan man who looked about 6'5".

There was a huge group of people dress completely in black hanging around the baggage car. There was only one girl and she and a blond man seemed to be in charge.

Another large group of people were dress completely in white. A loud blond man seemed to be their leader and his girl friend followed him every where.

All mystery books that I loved to read had taught me to be aware of my surroundings and pay attention to details.

But this did not prepare me for what caught my eye after the group in white.

A man.

He was standing towards the front of the train, wearing a conductor's uniform. Under his hat I saw ginger hair and his eyes were a piercing red. And he was staring straight at me. Smirking.

I had been used to people looking at me and gossiping behind my back but the way that he looked at me was different. He didn't look at me like he knew who I was. He looked at me like he _wanted_ to know who I was.

In real life, I was not used to men looking at me in such a _sincere_ way. So, I decided to play along.

I flashed the young conductor my sweetest smile and gave him a wink. After all, there was nothing wrong with a little flirting. Plus, if I ran into him again, it could make things interesting.

The conductor tapped the bill of his cap, giving me a silent good evening as he nodded.

With that, I turned so that he could see me walk away and put my suitcases in the baggage car.

…

It was five minutes before the train was set to leave the station.

I had gotten my self comfortable in my compartment of the first class car.

I removed my white fox fur coat and revealed my ankle length emerald green paisley dress. The short sleeves and skirt flowed well and the dress was fitted at my hips.

My hair was in a long braid with my bangs pinned to the right side of my face so that they wouldn't cover my eyes.

I was reading I was reading Agatha Christie's very first Miss Marple mystery, _The Tuesday Night Club_. It was my absolute favorite mystery and whenever I needed something to read, I always picked it up. As a result, it was rather beat up.

I was completely engrossed in the mystery when there was a knock on my compartment door. I looked up and found the young conductors face peeking at me through the window. What luck?

He slid the door opened and gave me a smile before saying, in a clear New York Accent, "Your ticket, please, miss?"

I gave him a smile before opening my clutch bag and grabbed my ticket as well as a folded up five dollar bill. I made sure that the bill was hidden under the ticket when he grabbed both. He gave me a look, obviously wondering what the bill was for. I just gave him a wink that meant that it was a tip.

He gave me a smirk before saying, "I'm, afraid, I also need to do a bag check, miss."

"That's fine." I grabbed my two suitcases from the top rack and let him look through them.

One suitcase had a few of my mystery books and, when the conductor saw them, he said, "You have and interesting taste in books, miss."

"What's wrong with a good mystery?"

"Nothing. It's just young ladies like you don't usually like these scary stories."

"I'm not like other 'young ladies'."

This made both of us smirk, flirtatiously.

He closed both my suitcases once he was done searching and returned them to the upper rack.

Right as he was walking out of my compartment, my book dropped to the floor. He, graciously picket it up and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks.

"I hope you enjoy the ride, miss."

"I'm confident I will. Thank you."

He tapped his cap and left.

I gave a satisfied sigh and looked back at my book.

And there, sticking out of the top of the book, was the five dollar tip I had slipped him.

I shook my head and smiled.

'What an intriguing man.'


	2. Chapter 2

~Part 2~

Dinner time.

I picked up my cane and head down to the dinning car.

When I arrived, I found that Natalie and Marie Barium, the eccentric couple, the boy with the sword tattoo, the girl with the eye-patch, and a young boy were all sitting down at the bar. What an odd group to be conversing.

I decided to, also, take a seat at the bar, just to see what I would hear.

Once I was in ear shot, I heard that introductions were being passed around. I heard everyone's name and immediately paired them to the face

The little boy was apologizing to the sword tattoo boy for scaring him and tattoo, nonchalantly, said that he didn't do anything wrong.

That's when the colorful duo took over. "But you did, and now you're going to be eaten by the Rail Tracer!"

They both pointed an accusing finger at tattoo, who was immediately afraid. "Who? Me?"

"Oh, yeah! Gobbled right up!"

"Wh-w-what's a 'Rail Tracer'?"

I could tell that the couple was about to answer his question when I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down and saw Marie Barium smiling up at me. "You're Rita Scott!"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. This happened a lot but I still got embarrassed.

"Marie, please." Mrs. Barium. "I'm sorry my daughter's bugging you."

"Oh, not at all. She's fine. Really."

"Rita Scott? The movie star?" It was Nice.

"Well, I supposed that is what other people call me. I, simply, call myself and actor. Nothing more. But, yes, my name is Rita Scott. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all ours. My name is-"

"Jacuzzi Splot and his friend Nice. Mrs. Natalie Barium and her daughter Marie. Chezlaw Mayer, and Isaac and Miria I believe."

They all looked at me quiet shocked. "I'm sorry. I overheard all the introductions earlier and I couldn't help but memorize the names. I apologize if I was intruding."

"Oh, no. Not at all. I should be apologizing to you, miss."

I didn't know what Jacuzzi thought he should apologize for but I indulged him before turning to Isaac and Miria. "While I was listening, I heard you two talking about something intriguing. I must ask, what is a 'Rail Tracer'?"

"Come now, my dear girl. I can't believe you've never heard of it." That's when they both got into "scary-story-around-the-camp-fire" mode, taking turns to tell the story. "What the Rail Tracer is, Rita, is a huge monster that comes chasing after trains in the night."

"Covered in darkness, the beast can change it's shape into anything or anyone."

"Slowly, it draws closer to the trains that it hunts."

"Once it catches up, all the passengers start to disappear."

"It starts with the caboose car of the train, and people go missing, one by one..."

"… Until every single soul has vanished."

"Then, while the empty train rushes along the track, the train dissolves into nothingness."

"But, do you know what's even more frightening than that?"

By now, poor Jacuzzi was shaking in his boots. "There's something more frightening?"

"Whenever you tell the story to someone on a train, that's the train that gets taken next." They both got sadistic monster looks on their faces. "Another victim of the Rail Tracer!"

Jacuzzi and Nice both freaked out while I was fascinated; ghost stories always entertained me, even it they were never real.

Jaccuzzi was crying, saying about how we were all gonna die when Isaac continued by saying that there was one way to keep the Rail Tracer away.

"There's only one way? So, what do we have to do?"

The two story tellers thought for a moment before they realized that they didn't, actually, know what to do about the Rail Tracer. This got Jacuzzi panicking again.

Then, the bartender said, in his Irish accent, that he recalled hearing a similar story for the young conductor who was on the train.

I just new he was talking about the handsome, charming conductor that I saw. So, the young conductor liked ghost stories too.

Upon hearing that the conductor knew the Rail Tracer solution, Jacuzzi, immediately, got up and started running towards the Conductor Compartments to ask the Conductor about the Rail Tracer.

Being a lover of ghost stories and mysteries, didn't want to hear the solution; I always thought it was more entertaining to figure it out for myself rather than have someone tell me what to do. Still, I was tempted to follow Jacuzzi, just so I could see the Conductor again. Despite that temptation, I kept my seat and continued conversing with the rest of the group.

Eventually, Nice decided to follow Jacuzzi, just to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble.

Of course, not long after she left, trouble came to the dinning car.

Three men in black suits burst through the door that lead to passenger compartments. They were armed with Tommy Guns and ordered everyone to get down on the floor.

Then, a white suit man who was standing in the middle of the dinning car whip out two hand guns and ordered us to put our hands in the air.

Then, from the door that lead to the end of the train came a man who, I thought, I saw with Nice and Jacuzzi when the journey had begun. He ordered everyone to freeze. Unfortunately for him, he had brought a knife to a gun fight. Literally.

Nobody knew who to listen too. Of course, the men with the guns had more persuasion than the man with the knife.

Isaac and Miria decided to listen to all three instructions; they were on the floor, with their hand in the air, frozen like statues.

Mrs. Barium was on the floor, holding onto Marie and Chez.

I decided to kneel down, but I kept a tight grip on my cane's handle, ready to fight if I had to.

The knife man saw the situation and, slowly, closed the door behind him, apologizing for the "confusion".

Once he was gone, the bullets started flying.


	3. Chapter 3

~Part 3~

The white suit started shooting at the three black suits.

He shot one down with ease but the other two weren't so easy. Their machine guns took him down in no time.

People were screaming but I was staying calm.

Suddenly, the man who I had, earlier, identified as the leader of the white suits entered the car form the door opposite of the black suits. He saw his dead companion and immediately cracked a smirk.

I didn't like the look of him one bit.

"Gentlemen, please do not be afraid. I assure you I am completely unarmed." He started walking towards the black suits, unfazed by the fact that he was walking over his friend's grave, so to speak.

A black answered back, "Is that so? Who the hell are you anyway?" They started stepping close to the white leader.

"Although we may be strangers, we are not enemies."

"Answer me!"

"I am just a regular passenger on this train who is completely unarmed!"

With that, the white lead kicked the black suits gun, forcing it up and over the black suits shoulder. Then, the white leader placed his thumb on the black suit's trigger and unleashed a round of bullets on the black suits friend. The caused another panic.

It turns out that the first black suit to go down wasn't dead; just had a wounded shoulder. He raised his Tommy to aim and the white leader but there was too great of a chance that he would hit his comrade instead. The wounded black suit got to his feet, back away, and hurried out of the car.

The white leader didn't seem to care; he simply disarmed his black suit captive, pushed him to the floor, and took the Tommy for himself.

However, when the black suit said that the white leader was gonna die, the white suit dropped the Tommy, saying that the black suit was like every other gangster that he had killed; they all believe that something was going to protect them and keep them alive.

At this, the black suit pulled a knife from his shoe and thrusting towards the white suit. Or, at least where the white suit _was_. Apparently, he didn't see the leader kneel down until it was too late. He got a nice fist in the guts and a "Nice try, slugger" for this sadistic creep.

That started a fist fight. Well, it was more of a beating. The white suit started throwing punches like a pro-boxer and the black suit could do nothing to fight back. All the while, the white suit was monologue about professional boxers like Pete Hammond and Jack Jackson. The white suit punches were so strong that blood was spattering everywhere. His intensity was reflected in his voice as it rose to a yell.

A final punched sent the black suit flying into the door from which he had emerged. His head snapped back and cracked the glass on the door.

Right when the suit was about to fall to the ground, the white leader pinned him to the door with a foot. Apparently, anybody else who had received a similar beating from this man had passed out by that point. But the black suit was still awake.

This pissed off the white suit and the black suit's snarky remarks just made it worse.

In no time, the black was on the ground, blinded by a dual knuckle poke in the eyes. The white suit got on top of him and resumed the punching fest, all the while screaming about how he loved killing people like this black suit; the kind of people who don't think their going to die and then are surprised when they do.

By time he was done, his face, knuckles and the door were spattered with blood and I was about an inch away from attack him form behind. However, the arrival of two other white suits stopped me.

The leader, who was called Ladd by his cronies, stood up and allowed the black suits bloody, purple-faced body to fall to the side.

He took a step and stood over Mrs. Barium and the kids. He said that he was going to change his plans and kill the black suits before returning for her and Marie.

By now, I hated this man so much I was glaring up at him.

Unfortunately, he noticed.

He made eye contact and looked straight at me with those eyes full of insanity.

I snapped my head down, telling myself that pissing him off was not a good idea. But instead of being angry, he chuckled.

I felt his iron grip wrapped around my bicep as he pulled me to my feet and smirked down at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the sweetheart of the films, Rita Scott."

This made me glare at him again. He was talking down to me and I didn't like it.

But his smirk just grew wider.

He gripped my face in his huge hand and got closer to my face, trying to intimidate me.

"You know, you should glare like that. You'll get your pretty little face messed up."

I could tell that he didn't mean that I would get wrinkles if I frowned too much. What he meant was that he would scar my face somehow.

I hated being threatened. I slapped his hand away as hard as I could and leaned my face away from him.

He looked at me for a moment before letting out a huge laugh. "Check this out boys! The kitty cat has claws!" His cronies started laughing with him, making me even angrier.

At that point, Ladd did something I didn't see coming.

He snapped his hand out and gripped my little neck. He didn't squeeze but he was ready to at any moment.

He looked at me with wild eyes and asked, "You feelin' lucky, sweet heart?"

"Are you, punk?"

At that point, he realized that I had drawn a sword from my fake cane and I was pressing the tip to his neck.

Shocked silence fell over the room. I, Rita Scott, was that last person that anyone ever expected to be carrying a weapon. I, even, think that Ladd was shocked.

"Now what's an innocent little thing like you doing with a dangerous weapon like that?"

"I've been attacked many times, sir. If I were unprepared, I'd be a fool."

He mulled the answer over before smirking and releasing my neck. I lowered my sword, but kept a tight grip on it, ready for anything.

"Well, I was gonna kill you right here and now. But since you've proven that you won't go down without a fight, I think I'd rather keep you alive… on one condition."

I popped my eyebrow, listening intently.

"Play a little game with me."

"What kind of game?"

"Deadly, of course."

"What do I have to do?"

"Oh, it's really simple. You have to run. Run away from me. You have to make sure that I can't see you or find you because the moment I do is the moment I lock onto you and make you my next target. Survive the night, and I'll spar you for a day. But if I find you, catch you, and fight you, then I will make your death so beautiful and dramatic that it would be worthy of a film."

"And if I refuse to play this sick and twisted game?"

He let out a laugh and said, "Refuse, win, or loose; no matter what you do, you're gonna end up dead. After all…"

He got his face really close to mine. "I love to kill people who have that look in their eyes. You know, the look that says, 'I'm invincible and I'm never gonna die'?"

"A pity, then, that you cannot see the look in your own eyes. You kill yourself on sight and do the world a favor."

The biggest, most sadistic laugh came from his lips as he yelled, "Keep up the back talk, doll face. It'll make the game that much better!"

With that, he picked up the guns of his fallen comrade and told his men that it was time to leave. They were all exiting the way they came in when Ladd turned to me and said, "Start running, girly."

With that, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

~Part 4~

The moment the Ladd and his group left, I sheathed my sword.

Isaac and Miria got to their feet and said, "That was the bravest things we've ever seen!"

"Really brave!"

"Don't worry Rita! We will protect you from those white suits."

I smiled at them, saying, "Thank you both, but I can't let you risk your lives. I got myself into this and I'll get myself out. You two worry about yourselves and your friends."

"But you are our friend, Rita; therefore we should worry about you."

It was sweet of them to say, but I couldn't risk it. "There are people who need you more than I do. I'll be fine. Go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I just need to lay low for a while."

"… Alright… But we're coming back for you!"

I smiled, touched, as they left to find their "possy".

I turned to Mrs. Barium, Marie, and Chez, and said, "I wish I could help you but I think I'd just put you all in danger."

"Don't worry about us. You are in more danger than we are right now. Run and find a place to hide. Quickly."

I nodded, saying that we would see each other again.

While Mrs. Barium was giving Chez and Marie instructions to run away, I took hold of my clutch bag and slipped a small pistol from it. I had never had to used it, but I needed it to even out the odd on that night. I slipped the pistol into a garter I was wearing and started to leave the dinning car.

Through the window I saw some black suits coming. I knew my beef wasn't with them but I knew that they were dangerous. I ducked behind the bar and hid myself.

I heard them come in and a male voice talked to Mrs. Barium. "Good evening, ma'am. You're Senator Barium's wife if I'm not mistaken?"

She didn't answer.

"You may call me Goose, if you like. There is a sensitive matter we would like your husband's help with if it isn't too much trouble. Would you please come with us?"

"Please promise me that you won't do anything to harm the other passengers."

What a selfless woman.

"Well, that really depends on your husband and the government at this point." He was quiet for a moment before he said, in a stronger tone, "Tell me where your daughter is."

No answer.

"What's wrong?"

"Those men in white suits. They took her away."

Good lie. So Marie and Chez got away. Good.

Goose questioned Mrs. Barium about the white suits but she said that they only took Marie. That's all she knew.

Goose was unmoved. He was about to drag Mrs. Barium away when he noticed something at the other end of the car that got his attention. All the black suits were focused on what ever it was.

I took the chance to sneak from behind the bar and out the door.

No one saw or heard me.

I didn't allow myself a chance to relax though; even if Ladd and his men were headed the other way, there could still be stays around. Plus the black suits had come from the direction that I was going.

As I passed through the living compartment cars, I passed the girl who was with the black suits. I gripped my cane, ready for anything. But we passed right by each other and she didn't try anything. I watched her over my shoulder. She left the car without an action or a word.

I wasn't comforted, tough.

I ran through the next couple of cars until I got to the first class Freight car.

I was gonna keep running until I saw one of the doors open.

In a panic, I through myself trough a frat car door and closed to door behind me. I hid myself on the hinged side of the door and gripped my sword

I heard two set of foot steps coming closer.

I unsheathed my sword.

The foot steps stopped and some whimpering started.

A new set of footsteps and a voice came. He asked the panicky voice what was wrong and where their friend had gone. The nervous one screamed that the comrade had just disappeared.

Then, a weird, a describable noise reach my ears and forced me to grip my sword tighter.

Once the noise was gone, a male screamed and ran back to the compartment he came from.

I waited for a long time before the silence forced me to stand up. I, slowly, opened the door and poked my head out.

Nobody.

I stepped closed to the Freight hole that the men came from and listened closely. Wind was all I could here. Like there was a window open.

I opened the door and looked in.

It was dark but it was obvious that no one was there. The only thing that displayed human interaction was that one of the sliding Freight doors was wide open, giving me a good view of the dark land as we sped by.

I stepped closer to the open Freight and looked out. Could the last standing man have fallen out? But why was the door open in the first place?

It was useless to look for clues. If he had fallen out, he was long gone and no longer a problem.

I turned away from the door.

And found myself face to face with an upside down, red figure with bright red eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

~Part 5~

The moment I made eye contact with this being, I froze.

The being was not just red. It was blood red. The face and clothes were soaked in blood. More blood that was in one human body. And obviously it's climbing and acrobatic skills were like a bat. It hung from the ceiling with ease and never made a sound.

Then I saw the eyes. The piercing red eyes. The piercing, familiar, red eyes. They were out of place; they were soft in this face covered with blood.

And then I saw that, underneath the layers of blood, was ginger hair on the top of its head.

Suddenly, I knew. This bloody body was the young handsome conductor.

I slip my hand to my bosom and pulled a silk handkerchief from my bodice.

I, slowly, raised the kerchief towards the bloody face.

I was an inch away before he jumped down and stood in front of me, looking down at me. "I appreciate the gesture, but I think you could put that to better use. Besides, you'd need a lot of those to clean me up."

It was his voice.

I stood frozen before I folded the kerchief back up and regained eye contact.

We starred at each other for a long moment before he asked, "Are you afraid?"

I thought about the question before I said, "Afraid? No…. Intrigued? Absolutely."

He digested the answer before he gave me a bloody smile. "You really aren't like other girls, are you?"

I couldn't help but smile. He remembered me.

"But, then again, I should've realized you were different when I saw that in your hands." He gestured to my sword. "Might I ask what it is for?"

"In this particular case, it's to even out the playing field of a deadly game that I have gotten involved in."

His face turned dark. "What do ya' mean?"

I scrutinized his face and decided to trust him with the information. "Have you met any of the men in white?"

"'Met' is not exactly the word I would use, but yes, I've run into them."

He was implying that at least some of the blood on his uniform came from a white suit follower. Good to know that he was on my side, at least in the white suit sense. "Unfortunately, I ran into their leader and was a little… difficult to say the least. He threatened me and I threaten him right back. Now, he has me locked in a deadly game of hide and seeks. I'm hiding and he's seeking."

At this point, the young conductor seemed to get very angry, though he didn't voice it and kept good control on it. "And you'll die if you loose?"

"Well, I die no matter what happens. I just live a little longer if I elude him for long enough."

He was really mad. I couldn't think why though. Surely, he didn't care about me. He barely knew me. And all we had done since we met was flirt.

"Just a question but are you ready to use that if you have to?"

I looked down at my sword, thinking about the question. "Well… I'll admit, I've never taken a life before… and I can't guarantee that I will tonight… but I'll do what must be done to survive, whether that means I must kill my enemy or simply inhibit them."

He thought about my answer and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets before he said, "If you do have to kill, promise me one thing."

"What?"

He looked back at me and said, "Try to make a clean kill. Don't get blood every where."

His answer confused me. I mean he was covered from head to toe in blood. If anything, I expected him to tell me to spill as much blood as possible.

"Anyway, if there's anything I can do to help you, just holler, okay?"

He started heading for the Freight door when I said, "Wait! There is something I need?

He turned back to me, listening.

"The last time I saw white suit leader, he was headed towards the conductor's compartment. I know that this is the farthest away I can get from there and that it's probably safer for me here, but there's not many places to hide out in. Plus, I want to avoid the black suits, if I can. The problem is no one can get through the dining car. Is there anyway for me to get to the other side of that car without running into black or white suits?"

He smiled at me before he turned to a crate that was in our compartment. He ripped off the crate lid and whipped out a pure white sheet. He tossed it to me and told me to wrap it around myself. I was confused but I didn't ask questions. I just wrapped the sheet around me.

Once I was all wrapped up, the conductor came up and swept his arms under my legs. In no time he was holding me like a bride. This made me blush a little bit.

He looked down at me and said, "Close your eyes and hold on tight."

I did as he said, gripped his neck tightly and burying my face in his chest with my eyes closed.

I'm not exactly sure what happened after that but I'm pretty sure that he jumped from the train and onto the roof. He ran and jumped many times before I felt him stop.

"Open your eyes."

When I did, I found that we were on a walk way that connected two cars. Behind us was the dinning car. In front of us was a baggage car.

I followed the conductor through a few cars. I would have gone alone, but he insisted on escorting me and making sure it was safe

We got outside again and the young conductor looked in the window of the Seat Car before he said, "Wait here for a second. Don't go into the next car until I come and get you."

With a flip, he was gone.

I knelt down so that none of the Dinning Car Guards could see me.

It had barely been two minutes when the conductor open the Seat Car door and let me in.

When I walked in, there were four bodies on the floor. Two were black suits who had been shot. The other two were white suits and the floor was covered in their blood.

I didn't have to be Einstein to know what was the young conductor's handiwork.

So much blood.

"Hang on a second."

He picked me back, walked to the other, un-bloodied end of the car and set me down.

"Why are so concerned about me touching blood?"

He looked at me, shocked that I had noticed. Of course, it wasn't that hard to realize. His request that I make clean kills. The fact that he made me wear the sheet before he picked me up with his bloody hands and held me against is bloody body. And just now, he carried me over the pool of blood so that I didn't have to step in it.

"A pretty, young, innocent girl like you shouldn't be dirtied by even a spec blood."

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again before he said, "I'll go check out the other cars and make sure their safe. Until then, lay low."

And like a red phantom, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

~Part 6~

I decided to listen to the young conductor. I hunkered down on a clean part of the floor in between to seats.

It was lucky for me that nobody passed through. I think most people saw the blood and made an immediate U-turn.

It gave me a lot of time to think.

When my journey had begun and I had first seen the young conductor, I thought he was extremely handsome and I carelessly flirted. I had never meant anything to anyone else so, very often, when I flirted with some one, they had never meant anything to me. It was nice to have someone to flirt with, just to make things interesting, but, in the end, I always thought that we go our separate ways and we would never see each other again, so I had no reason to care for him.

Then, I saw him covered with blood. My head had told me to run and not trust him. But I was still drawn to him. I had, originally told myself that it was because he was killing the dangerous people. The whole "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" philosophy.

The truth was that the fact that he was dangerous made him irresistible. It was like there was a big sign on him that said, "No looking. No touching. No liking." Of course, when ever human beings are told to not do something, we, usually, do it anyways. So I did look. I ached to touch. And I did like him. I liked him very much.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A pause. The door closed and the sound of two small feet. They didn't move far. They must have sat in the first seat.

I held my breath as silence took the room.

Then, a small, frightened gasp was breathed.

"Mister? Who are you?"

Chez! Thank god he was okay!

"Hey, Mister? Who are you?... Come on. Answer me. My name's… Benjamin."

What? He had two names? Which one was real?

"No need to lie Chez. Chezlaw Meyer."

The young conductor! How did he know Chez's name? How did he know he was lying?

"How do you know my name?" Chez sounded honest-to-God scared. "You must be the Rail Tracer!"

"Oh, very good guess."

The young, attractive conductor was the ghost of the Rail Roads? Why had that idea never crossed my mind? And why did it attract me?

"I am the Rail Tracer. I also know that you're no kid and for some reason, you want to kill the other passengers."

What did he mean Chez wasn't a kid? And why would Chez want everyone dead?

"But you won't. You'll die."

I heard Chez voice go weak and strained. He was choking the poor boy. And I was too shocked to tell him to stop.

Squish. Squish. Squish. Thud.

Chez was dead. I just knew it.

What… the… hell…

A morphing sound. Like liquid coming together and something being put back together.

Silence.

"So, what do you think? Surprised?"

HOW COULD HE BE ALIVE?

"I'm actually immortal."

Two groups in suits hijack a train. One group is out for blood. The other is out for ransom. The young, handsome conductor who I was, undeniably, attracted to was a ghost monster who killed people in the bloodiest way possible. And there was an immortal child on board the train. How the fuck did my life turn upside down so quickly!

As I continued to listen to Chez and the Rail Tracer, I heard how Chez had felt so many painful things in his life. He was the victim of child abuse and he thought that he had been through the worst of it. But the Rail Tracer started giving off suggestions that made my stomach churn just by imagining them. Apparently, his profession had let him learn a number of painful, horrible ways to kill people. He gave Chezlaw some credit, saying that he would be more resistant than some other people, but he still called him out, saying that Chez showed fear when they first met.

Chez screamed.

Then, the Rail Tracer explained the fear of the unknown. In Chez's case, he was afraid of an amount of pain that he had never experienced. With that, the Rail Tracer promised to let Chez feel that level of pain until Chez lost the will to be immortal.

Chez screamed again.

And he kept screaming until I heard glass break and wind come into the car.

Even then, over the rushing wind, I heard Chez scream.

Then, he stopped.

Nothing but the wind was in my ear.

I took my hands from my ears and slowly stood up.

The Rail Tracer came back through the window and looked right at me.

His face softened. Probably because he saw my wide eyes and the tears on my cheeks.

There was only silence for a long time.

Then, my feeble voice cleared. "Now, I'm afraid." He looked down, hurt. "Not of you. Never of you. I'm afraid of myself." He looked at me confused. "Everything I know about you tells me that I shouldn't trust you. You are the most dangerous man I have ever met. You seem to defy gravity. You have killed so many people in the most painful ways possible. You have spilt so much blood that you are covered in it. I just heard you kill an innocent child over and over again… and despite all that, I can't help but be drawn towards you. I want to run towards you when I should run away from you. Why is that? Why can't I break your bloody spell?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at me, almost apologetically.

I didn't wait for his answer. I ran past him and out the door.

I ran through a few more cars before I realized that I still felt trapped and in danger.

Finally, I decided that the roof was that last anybody, white suit, black suit, Ladd, or Rail Tracer, would look for me.

I got out side and, carefully, pulled myself onto the roof. I started walking towards the caboose. The conductor's compartment.

I was two cars away.

"Well. Well. Well."

'Oh, shit.'

I whipped around and found Ladd of the White Suits, ready to climb onto the roof after me.

"Peek-a-boo. I see you."


	7. Chapter 7

~Part 7~

It was obvious that Ladd had gone to town when it came to taking lives. His face and suit were spattered with blood and the legs of his pants were six-inches deep in it. It's like he decided to dance in a pool of his victim's blood.

I want to run, but I just knew that, if he had a gun and it was very likely that he did, turning my back on Ladd would get me killed.

Instead, I faced him full on and took a wide stance, gripping my cane and letting my hand hang close to my garter pistol.

"I gotta say Rita, you've certainly played our game well; none of my guys said that they ran into you and every black suit that I tortured and killed said that you were no where to be found. It's almost as if there was something on this train that was protecting." With that, his smile reached its evil peak. "But, now, your luck has run out."

He made a jump towards me and I jumped back onto the next car. I slipped my pistol out of my garter and, immediately fired it. The bullet just barely grazed his shoulder. He maintained a smile on his face, but it wasn't sadistic. It was pissed off.

"So, Rita Scott, the famous actress, not only knows how to use a sharp pointy object, but she's also packing some heat. My dear, you're really amazing!"

He snapped his leg straight up and kicked my pistol right out of my hand. It flew through the air and landed right in Ladd's hands. He snapped the pistol down and pointed it right at me.

I was positive that I was a goner.

Then, Ladd tossed the pistol off to the side. It fell off the roof and bounced onto the ground next to the tracks. I would never see that gun again.

I looked at Ladd, unsure.

He smirked. "You're the type of girl that I want to kill with my bare hands. Just imagine it. Rita Scott, the most beautiful girl in the movies. By sunrise, she'll be bruised, beaten, and cut so much that no one will recognize her. And once I'm done with that, I'll wrap my hands around your little neck and squeeze the life out of you. If you're gonna scream, do it now."

With that, I drew my sword and lunged at him.

My sword dug into the roof of the Conductors Compartment. Ladd had stepped to the side at the last minute.

His foot slammed into my ribs, causing me to grunt in pain.

I pulled my sword from the roof and made a swipe at Ladd's legs.

He leapt into the air to dodge the blow, but he also intended on landing on me.

Without even thinking, I rolled to my right… right off the end of the train.

But I didn't hit the ground.

Instead, I hit cotton.

I opened my eyes to find myself leaning back at a 45 degree angle. A white sheet was wrapped around me, but there were huge spots of blood all around. It was the sheet that the Rail Tracer had wrapped around me. And behind me, holding onto the train with his arm wrapped around my waist was the Rail Tracer.

He stood me back up so that I was standing on the roof again.

I looked up at him.

His face was unreadable. "Good thinking, but, next time, watch where you stab. You nearly shish kabobbed my head."

I didn't know what else to say except for sorry.

He gave me a kind smile that said, "Apology accepted." Then, he turned to glare at Ladd. "As for you, if you survive this fight, I'll kill you were you stand."

"Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You can think of me at the talking air."

"If you're the air, then why don't you quite talking, huh?"

Ladd pulled a throwing knife from his back pocket and threw it at the Rail Tracer.

I gasped and looked. The Rail Tracer was hunched over, his hand on his stomach.

Then, he straightened up and, tauntingly, waved the knife around. "You know that wasn't very nice."

Angry, Ladd started running towards us, readying his right hook.

'Not on my watch.'

I stepped into Ladd's path and swung my sword at him many times, forcing him back a couple of steps.

"So, this is the guy, huh?" I looked over my shoulder at the Rail Tracer without lowering my sword. He started walking around me while he talked. "This is the guy who threatened to kill just because you didn't show any fear?"

I nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, perhaps I can help, and it shouldn't be too difficult either."

"Huh? You're not making any sense! If I got it straight, you're the one who's been slaughtering all the guys in black suits and MY PEOPLE!"

"Yeah, true… but at least I'm not so low as to threaten this beautiful rose."

"You gotta be kidding me! You're one of _those_!" Ladd too a swipe at him, but the Rail Tracer dodged to the right of the punch. When Ladd went for another punch, the Rail Tracer did a one handed flip and landed behind him. "You're the type o' guy who, when he sees a little kid come and hit him with a rock, will let the little bastard live just because you feel sorry for him. To think, for a minute there, I was actually afraid of you? You're just a weakling who can't go all the way."

"So, what if I'd spare him?" This answer that didn't miss a beat seemed to take Ladd off guard. "In my mind, it's the certainty in myself which allows me to have that kinda mercy or compassion. There's no wavering on that point. It's fixed like the stars. The fact is, I'm never gonna be killed! So remember this;" By now, The Rail Tracer was right up in Ladd's face. "Mercy and compassion are virtues that only the strong are privileged to posses… and I am strong."

"So you're one of those, too? Somebody who really believes their never gonna die."

"Of course. After all, the world is mine!"

I was shocked at what I was hearing. I mean, yes, it was human nature to think that death was a long way off and couldn't happen at any moment. Obviously, there are moments where we realize that's not the case, but death still remains far from our thoughts. But no human being believes that they're NEVER gonna die. And no human being believes that the world belongs to them. Some people dream of ruling the world, but that is quite a far fetched dream. But the Rail Tracer's voice reflected his certainty. He really believed that he owned the world and that we would never die. He was so sure of himself that it was, almost, convincing.

Ladd was, naturally, extremely mad and took another swipe at the man who flipped through the air and landed in front of me. Ladd turned to face us again.

"This world is completely mine, as if it came to me in an endless dream; my dream. The two of you are nothing more than ghosts in my head. You can't prove to me you exist outside my mind. I am the absolute center of this world; it's creator. I have no idea what will happen to it if I die. I guess I don't have a good imagination. I've tried but I can't imagine what it would be like if I were gone. What I'm saying is, it's impossible for this world to disappear completely, but if I die, everyone else but me would simply vanish. I would be all who remains in this world once I'm gone. You are all just part of a dream that I am having. That's why the world is mine! It's all inside my head!"

As crazy as it sounded, he sounded like an educated philosopher. It's difficult for anyone to imagine what the world would be like if they died or didn't exist at all. And no one living knows for sure what comes after death. So, maybe, once an individual dies, they will be the only person left. The Rail Tracer had taken these thoughts and beliefs and came to the conclusion that the world was his. While the words did sound crazy as they were coming out of his mouth, by putting some thought into it, I found that he wasn't that far from the truth. Was he the ruler and creator of this world who would never die? I didn't know. But I also didn't know if he was wrong.

"I'm surprised a guy like you can be so goddamn arrogant and still keep a straight face."

"It's not just arrogance; it's vengeance, too. Your people killed my mentor; a conductor named Tony."

"Ah. So it's you. You killed Dune. Now, I think I understand!"

Ladd camp running, ready to get down and dirty. The Rail Tracer dodged every single swing until he caught Ladd by the wrist. Then, with out any effort, he flipped right over Ladd. "All I have to do is think something…" Land. Ladd whipped around, calling him a bastard and was met with a bullet through the ear. The Rail Tracer had pulled a gun form his uniform, continuing, "… and it becomes true." With that, he replaced the weapon, saying, "Now, I could just use this pistol here and finish you off. But where's the sport in that? Some one like you is much more fun with my bare hands." Ironic justice, in my opinion. "Humiliated? I shot your ear on purpose. Embarrassing, yes? I want you to die a completely broken man. You'll be a sacrifice for Tony - for my world which has lost Tony."

Ladd stopped growling and chuckled before standing. "Okay, all-mighty ruler of this world. Just tell me; how is it you're planning to kill me, huh? Maybe I should just go ahead and show you that this world works different than you think it does. I'm gonna kill you! Then, after, I'll dance a jig around your dead body because _you_ won't exist in _my_ world anymore!"

The rail tracer didn't bat an eye. "I have a little question before you do; who was that girl you were with? Is she something special to ya'?"

The girl who had followed Ladd everywhere. His girlfriend, I had assumed.

"Special? That girl lives solely for the purpose of dying by my hands. Here whole reason for living is so she can be killed by me one day." Then, he got defensive. "Hey, you! Don't start getting cute with me! _I'm_ the only one who gets to kill her! Understand?"

I should've known that he had a sick, twisted, sadistic sense of romance and love. But to think that she actually _allowed_ him to say these things. Did the girl _want_ to die by Ladd's hands?

"So, now that I have the full picture, I know exactly what you're gonna do for me. You're gonna throw yourself off this train… without my help."

The intriguing notion was just drawing me in.

The Rail Tracer stepped aside to reveal that Ladd's girlfriend was struggling to crawl onto the roof of the train.

"Lua! What are you doing up here? Get down from here!"

"I can't! Don't try to fight with them! Please, Ladd! Just run away!"

"Dammit! I told you to stay right where you were!"

"Please, Ladd! Come back!"

Ladd looked back at the Rail Tracer, who disappeared. Not good. Ladd ran towards Lua and knelt down in front of her. Then, with a flash she was gone. Ladd looked back to find the Rail Tracer with his arm around Lua's neck and a rope in his free hand.

He held the rope out to Ladd. "Now then, you're gonna throw yourself off of this train."

"Why's that?"

That's when we passed by a telegraph pole with a hook on it. The Rail Tracer lassoed the hook right as we passed by. The rope was unwinding from its coil, quickly. Then, the final blow; the Rail Tracer tied the end of the rope in a noose, slipped it over Lua's head, and tightened it around her neck.

"Why you dirty rotten bastard!"

"What'll it be?"

Ladd watched in horror, not knowing what to do.

The Rail Tracer let go of Lua. "It's you're choice. I thought you alone were gonna kill her. Right?"

There wasn't anymore time. Or rope.

Ladd took a grip on the rope and threw himself off the train with Lua in his arms. I heard him screaming over the rushing wind. Then, the rope untied itself from Lua's neck. It was never meant to hang her; just to trick Ladd. He looked back at us. The Rail Tracer was smirking as he heard one last "BASTARD!" coming from the falling man. After crashing into a water tower, Ladd became silent.

Lua. Ladd's girlfriend. The girl he wanted to kill so much that he was saving her for last. His one weakness.

Then, there were two.

Me and the Rail Tracer.


	8. Chapter 8

~Part 8~

"I'm not too sure about your opponent, but the girl seems alright. I thought he was just common scum but he was something else altogether. Don't you think so?"

I gave silent nod before I said, "If he's dead, then its poetic justice."

The Rail Tracer gave a laugh and agreed. "Now then…" I looked at him, curious to know what he had to say. "I gotta know something… back there, you said that you were afraid of your feelings towards me. That you were drawn to me against your better nature. What are you thinking now?"

I didn't give an answer because I didn't have one. My thoughts on this had evolved so many times throughout the day. First, I thought he was just handsome flirt. Then, he was a mysterious man of justice. It may have been graphic justice, but it was still justice. Then, he killed Chez over and over again. Chez was an innocent little boy who had been abused. Yet, this man had said that Chez wanted the passengers dead. I couldn't think why Chez would want that but, after everything I had just heard – about how this man was strong enough to have mercy and compassion – I couldn't think that he would kill a little boy for no good reason. And moments before this question was asked, he defeated the man who had threatened to kill me… like he was trying to protect me.

My thoughts were so conflicted.

"Listen." I looked back up at the Rail Tracer. "You said that you've been threaten before that bastard tried to kill you tonight, right?" I nodded, confused at why he changed the subject. "And you heard everything just now? About how I think I'll never die?" I nodded again.

He smiled and took a step closed and looked me right in the eye. "I have a perfect idea, then."

I furrowed my eyes brows at him, curious.

"Marry me."

My heart practically stopped. My eyes went wide. My cheeks were burning. I hadn't even known this guy for a full day. I went for flirting with him to really liking him in one night. And now, he was asking me to marry him.

He stood right in front of me and looked down at me, his bloody face incredibly close to mine. "I assure you, my intentions toward you are completely pure and serious. I truly believe that I will never die… and you can believe it too. No one can kill me… and I can protect you forever. I can teach you how to fight for yourself. I can make it so that no one will ever threaten or betray you ever again. If you want me to stop doing the things that I did on this train tonight, all you have to do is say stop and I'll stop. Most importantly, I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of me or your feelings towards me."

We stayed like this for a long, silent moment. Then, suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and tugged me to his left. A bullet went flying past us. I looked back to see a Black Suit pointing his gun at us.

"Find a safe place to hide in until the police arrive. Please, leave your answer to my proposal on the roof before you go. Bye, now."

With that, he took off running along the train, dodging every single bullet that the black suit shot at him.

And then, I was alone.

What do I do?

What do I say?

What do I think?

Married. At 23. To a conductor/killer. Who didn't seem to know my name. And I didn't know his. And I had an un-fightable attraction towards him. And he believes that he owns the world and will never die. And who promised to protect me. And quit killing people with one word from me.

All the men that I had even been with never cared about protecting me and changing for me. They were worried about money, fame, publicity, and sex.

…

I didn't know what to do.

So I left it up to fate.

I slipped out that handkerchief I had offer him earlier. Then, I poked my finger with the tip of my sword, drawing blood. I dragged my finger over the hankerchief, writing my New York address down in my blood. Then, I wrote the words "Find me." Once that was done, I folded the handkerchief up into a square and laid it on top of the train. Then, with all the force I had, I stabbed my sword through the handkerchief and the roof. That would garentee that he would get the message. It would also force him to find me; he needed to return my sword to me… and when he did, my answer would just fall out of my mouth.

Dawn was beginning to break. I dropped down into the second to last car and started searching for a hiding place.

…

Grand Central Station.

Finally.

After all the trouble on the train, ever single passenger and piece of baggage had to be transferred to a new train so the police could investigate.

I had thought about the Rail Tracer for the rest of the trip. Did he get the message? Was he gonna come find me? Did he mean anything that he had said? The questions were endless.

As I grabbed my suit cases from the train, I saw Issac and Miria reuniting with some friends of theirs… and Chez was with them. He must have been immortal.

Nice and her gang were helping Jacuzzi off of the train. Apparently, the poor boy had taken quiet a beating.

Usually, I would have join one the groups, but I really wanted to be alone to think about some things. I went out to the front of the station and hailed a taxi. He put my bags in the trunk, and then I asked him to take me to Broadway

…

I couldn't believe it.

I just couldn't believe it.

The producers of the Broadway show that I was set to be in went bankrupt. No money. No show. For the first time in my life, I was canceled.

And, to make matters worse, I couldn't stay where I was supposed to during my Broadway show because A. no one could afford the living expense without the Broadway pay and B. the place was shut down due to a vermin problem.

In short, I had no where to stay.

I walked around the city, wondering what I was gonna do.

I ended up in Central Park. My legs and arms were tired from walking and carrying my suitcases. I rest on a bench for a long while, trying to thing of what to do. I had no connections in New York. I didn't have enough money to by a train ticket back to Chicago. I was pretty much helpless.

"Rita?"

I looked up and found Nice standing in front of me with a bag of groceries.

"Nice? What doing here?"

"We're staying in a home across the street and we needed some food. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I looked down, gave a little laugh and said, "It's a long story."

She smiled back at me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Well, come inside and tell us everything."

I followed her into the home she was staying in.


	9. Chapter 9

~Part 9~

It was my second day staying in the Genoard House.

Apparently, Jacuzzi and his gang knew the Genoard's and were hiding out in an apartment that the family owned. They needed to lay low for a while because the police were searching for them.

When the gang heard about my predicament, they were gracious enough to let me stay there, too, even thought they were already pretty crowded and Jacuzzi really needed to heel; he had a broken leg, a broke arm, a head injury, the works. Still, everyone was really sympathetic to my situation.

I was extremely grateful.

But I was also worried.

I could write to my friends, family, and agent, telling them what had happened and where I was staying.

But the Rail Tracer had the wrong address and there was no way for me to reach him.

He would never find me.

Every noticed my worry but no one asked questions. Thank god.

…

After lunch time, I went into Nice's room and found the whole gang there.

"Rita! We got some things for you. Two packages just arrived and they were addressed to you."

"What?"

I walked over the boxes with the pink ribbons, and, sure enough, my name was on both of them… but there was no return address.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

I looked at Nice and shook my head. "I haven't sent out the letters yet."

So who were the packages from?

The 6'5" man, named Donny, held the biggest box for me as I untied the ribbon and pulled the lid off.

In side was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. Night blue in color. Flowing fabric. Beautiful draping. Short, shear sleeves with intricate beading. A dress that I had only dreamed of wearing.

"Wow! It's really nice, isn't it?" Nice took the lid from me. "You should put it on. See what it looks like."

I slipped the dress from the box and held it up. It was long enough to reach past must ankles.

Nice cleared her throat and the boys cleared out so that I could change.

Nice helped me slip it on.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself. Everyone had said that I was beautiful but, for the first time in my life, I actually _felt_ beautiful.

"Aw. It looks good on you. Whose it from?"

"… I don't know…"

I don't think she believed the bluff but she didn't push it.

It had to be from him. He found me. This had to mean that he was coming to see me soon.

I did my best to hide the nervous smile.

"What's in the other box?"

I had almost forgotten.

I went over to the thinner package and undid the bow.

I lifted the lid.

And found my cane with the sword inside.

"Isn't that yours? Didn't you have it on the train?"

I nodded, slowly. "… I must have left it behind…"

My elated feelings fell hard and fast.

The cane was supposed to ensure that he was would have to face me again.

But he had given it back to me without having to look me in the face.

That's when I though I understood. He didn't mean anything that he had said. He just wanted me for some un-pure reason or another. When he said that he wanted to marry me, I thought he had actually meant it. So, when I left the sword as my answer, he saw that I was serious when he was not. So he found out where I was and sent it to me by mail so he wouldn't have to break my heart in front of my face… and the dress was some kinda extra apology.

I felt like I had been jilted and I hadn't even said whether or not I was going to marry him.

I wanted to die.

"Rita?"

I looked at Nice, doing my best to hold the tears back.

"Everything okay?"

I forced a smile and said, "Yes. I just need some fresh air."

She didn't believe me, but, again, she didn't push it. "Alright. I'll have nick and the kids go with you. Why don't you go out in your dress? Show it off to the rest of the block."

I nodded, grateful for her indirect attempt at trying to make me feel better.

…

I decided to take my cane on my walk, too, just in case.

I walked down the sidewalk with Nick and the kids a couple of feet behind me. While I was crossing the street, I noticed a parked car was moving around a lot. I thought it was some man and woman who were too indecent to take it inside.

I made my way to Central Park.

As I walked, I felt a many eyes on me. Most were male eyes, but I couldn't tell whether they were staring because of the dress or because of who I was.

At that point and time I didn't want to be Rita Scott the actress. I wanted to be a nobody that nobody gave a second look to.

Suddenly, the same car I saw parked in the streets pulled up from behind me and parked in front of me.

Out stepped two men. One man was not too out of the ordinary but the other was a blond man in a blue jump suit and wielding a giant monkey wrench. Not very forgettable.

"A bitter pill. I think it's high time we start ourselves a sad story." The monkey wrench guy stood behind me as he continued. "A story that is heart rending in its misery and despair, but rest assured…" He smirked at me. "…it'll be a happy story for me." He patted the top of his monkey wrench into his open hand.

That's when it became clear. He was threatening me.

Nick ran up behind the guy with the monkey wrench and told him to back off. Monkey wrench whirled around and slammed the wrench right into Nick's gut.

"Nick!"

Monkey wrench grabbed my right arm while his crony grabbed the other arm. Despite my struggle, they forced me into the back seat of their car. Monkey wrench sat back there with me while the other guy sped away, leaving only a note behind.

Monkey wrench gave me a wicked grin.

Another reason why I didn't want to be Rita Scott. People would stop trying/succeeding to kidnap me.


	10. Chapter 10

~Part 10~

Night time.

Pier 13.

We were in an old, abandoned warehouse, surrounding a small, trash can fire.

I was sat down in a chair. Monkey wrench, the leach, was on an oil barrel, flipping his wrench through the air over and over again. His group stood in the huge opening where a garage door should've been.

I hadn't said a word since my arrival and somebody had noticed. From the crowd, I heard, "Wow. The broad is so scared, she can't even talk."

"Sorry about this young lady."

I turned my head towards monkey wrench and gave him my fear defying glare as he spoke. "We were hoping to snatch Eve Genoard, but when we saw you walking around, we figure you were just as good. Through no fault of your own, you got involved. Still, refusing to verbalize may, actually, be a lucky break for you, in a way. People can waste an awful lot of energy by putting sadness into word. Or, maybe, putting joy into words. And, then, of course, there's putting anger into words. And the words can double when it comes to fear or pain. In that sense, being so afraid that you can't find any words can actually save your life." He hopped off of his barrel and started, dramatically, gesturing as he philosophized. "Being unable to speak when you are under extreme stress in a body that is obligated to control energy consumption is an act of, oh, I don't know. Maybe, self defense?" Then, he thought about what he had just said. "Oh, boy. I went and said some thing of actually intelligence. Time to show me some love boys!" His group started cheering for him.

That was when I had had enough.

I stood up from my chair, shocking monkey wrench. He pointed the tool at me, menacingly. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The fools had thought that my cane was for an ankle that I had hurt on my recent train ride. There fore, they had let me hang onto it. I unsheathed my sword and point it right at monkey wrench. All the men there started talking in shock.

Monkey wrench looked amused. "Uh-oh. I thought you were just a dainty, quaint, little, innocent, naive actress, but I don't anymore. Isn't that a little large and bulky for a girl looking to protect herself?" I, certainly, didn't appreciate that comment. "Oh, well. You surprised me a little and being surprised is a good thing for me. For everyone, really." He took a step to his right and I took a step to my right. We started circling each other, keeping a sharp eye on one another. "Being surprised reminds people that what really lies ahead of them in life is, for the most part, unpredictable darkness." Circled my sword around and attempted to bring it down on his head. He held his wrench up over his head so that is was parallel to the floor. My sword clashed against his wrench and we held each other there. "Another surprised. What a stranger Hollywood princess you are." I bared my teeth at that comment. "As interesting as you are, I would appreciate if you would refrain from interrupting me when I speaking."

"I'll interrupt you when you're wrong."

At this, laughed and said, "You're amazing. A woman that goes beyond woman. I'm starting to get excited."

Déjà vu. This guy was really reminding me of a certain someone.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you told me you were a Martian right now. So, hurry up and grow 8 arms, why don't ya? If it turns out you're no human, that just means you'll be more fun to break."

Defiantly like Ladd Russo. And I was not gonna go through that again.

I shot my knee up, aiming for his groin, but he just used the movement against me, throwing me off balance and sending me to the floor while my sword flew through the air and crash down right next to me.

I went to grab my sword but I found the tip of the monkey wrench under my chin.

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't ruin this. I'm starting to enjoy it. In fact, I think you and I should do the every night. It could make for a very incredible story… but if not, just to be clear about it, I have to hurt you."

"Please, stop!"

Jacuzzi. That fool.

"I brought the money so let the girl go."

"Jacuzzi, stop!"

"Please, just let her go!"

"Jacuzzi-"

The wrench pressed into my neck. "Sh. Sh. This is getting interesting."

Jacuzzi went on about how he brought all the money he had to buy my freedom. It wasn't much though. Monkey wrench wasn't dumb though; he could tell that there wasn't any money. That's when Jacuzzi delivered the blow; he was going to offer up himself for my freedom. Apparently, he had a pretty hefty bounty that was set by the Russo family of Chicago. Ironic. If monkey wrench let me go, he could turn Jacuzzi in and get the money from bounty.

I couldn't think why Jacuzzi was willing to do this for me, but then, I remembered a conversation I had with Nice. That was just his way. He's always been selfless and thought about other people before him. He'll do things for other people without thinking twice. Because of that, he got the fuzzy end of the lollipop a lot, but he had a lot of friends… like me.

My thoughts were interrupted by monkey wrenches crazy babbling. He was torn between letting me go, as he promised, and continuing our fight.

He pointed at me and asked me, "What would you do?"

I didn't have to think twice. I stood up, took up my sword, and told Jacuzzi to run.

"No! I won't leave you behind!"

"Let's get on with this, girl."

"Stop! I beg you! There's no need for anyone to die!"

With that, there was a huge explosion. The flash, briefly, blinded me. When the smoke and dust had settled, I found a huge hole in the wall and Jacuzzi's gang on the other side.

"Hey, Rita. You alright?"

I nodded.

"Hey! Wasn't I clear in my note that I wanted you to come alone?"

"Yeah, and were doing exactly what you said to do in your little note, pal. Jacuzzi came alone, so I decided I'd come here alone and pay you a visit myself."

"Yeah, I came alone to America, all the way from Mexico."

"Ha. I walked here by myself."

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

My ears perk up at that point. That voice. I knew that voice. But not from Jacuzzi's gang. That voice belonged to a different face.

And I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Guys, thanks for coming, but did I hear someone new? I thought I heard an unfamiliar voice mixed in with you. Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"Now that you mention it, I thought I heard a new guy, too."

"That's impressive. You were able to pick out my voice from your crowd of friends."

The Rail Tracer stepped into the light, revealing himself to everyone.

What was he doing here? He didn't know Jacuzzi and the gang. He wasn't with Monkey wrench. I doubted that he was with the Genoard family. Was he there for me?

"Well, now. Who are you?"

"Who? Me? I _was_ known as Claire Stanfield, and, until recently, I worked as a railroad conductor, but, currently, I'm the Rail Tracer."

Claire Stanfield. So, that was his name… I liked it. I liked it a lot.

"I'm terribly sorry for being so abrupt, but I have business with that woman and I need to interrupt you guys for a moment."

He fixed his gaze on me and walked up to me, his smiled on his face.

"It's been a while. Are you still afraid? To be honest, I would completely understand if you were. I just thought I would be appropriate for me to declare my love for you… properly. Not rushed like it was on the top of that train. Rita Scott, as baffling as it is, it seems that I have fallen in love with you… Sorry, that's not true…" I looked away, telling myself that I knew it was too good to be true. "… There's actually nothing baffling about it at all." I snapped my head back to look his straight in the eyes, trying to read every word he said. Was he lying? "I'm really bad at expressing my feelings poetically, so I'll keep it simple." He looked at me… lovingly. "I love you. Let's get married." He was serious. His eyes told me he was serious. The first man who honestly wanted to marry me for me was right in front of me… but did I want to marry a man who had propose after only knowing me for a few hours? "Not sure? It's alright. I promise you that I will not destroy the world that you believe in. Your world is not that fragile. No world can be destroyed just because some new comes into it. It just gets bigger! And if your world is ever threatened, even in the slightest, I will protect it." He got really close and rested his hands on my shoulders. "I bet you wouldn't, ordinarily, believe anyone who talks like me… but, then again, I'm not ordinary… and neither are you."

I had heard the words "I love you" many times before. Every time, they were words of lies. Because of this, I had made my world rather small, only allowing trustworthy people into it. And here was a man who, not only, told me nothing but the truth, but he also wanted to make my world bigger and better. He wanted to protect it. He wanted to teach me how to protect my world so that, then, we could protect it together. Together.

I closed my eyes as a tear slipped down my face… and a warm, strong hand whipped it away and held my cheek… just like a husband is supposed to do for his wife.

We were interrupted by crushing metal.

We opened our eyes and looked at monkey wrench, who had just taken his wrath out on his barrel seat.

"Let me tell you an incomprehensible story. What is it for the actions of men to be incomprehensible? It would seem to me that if it can't be comprehended, why should one even bother trying? It is useless to even think about it, I think… That said, I don't exactly know what's going on, but may we continue fighting please?"

"Oh, by all means, you have my permission. But I haven't heard what your answer is, Rita."

I wanted to say yes… but not there and not at that time. I wanted us to be alone.

"If you're gonna fight Rita and her friends, then I guess I'll have to take you on as well." He punched his hand. "If you wanna run away, now's the time."

"How dare you suggest such a thing? There is only one other person who has ever dared to rival my certainty and that… is BOSS LADD!"

What? This guy worked for Ladd? Well, no wonder they were so much a like! But this guy didn't just work with Ladd. He practically worshipped him, saying that he was perfect and that no body had the means to rival him. He vowed to tear Claire down until he realized his place.

"This Boss Ladd you're talking about wouldn't happen to be Ladd Russo, would it?"

"You mean, you know my boss?"

That's when Claire became amused. "He fell from the train the other day, right?"

"How do _you_ know that? Nobody is supposed to know that except for those of us who are closest to him."

"I know because I'm the one who dropped him."

Monkey wrench and his gang back away in shock. Then, monkey wrench gave and evil smile.

He wound up and threw the wrench.

It went spinning through the air… aiming to hit Claire.


	11. Chapter 11

~Part 11~

Claire and I starred down the wrench that was hurtling towards us.

Both of us were unafraid and unphazed.

Like a champion, Claire caught that wrench with one bare hand, and, without missing a beat, he threw it right back to its owner.

The mechanic caught it and hunched over like a cat, ready to pounce.

He lunged, ready to beat Claire skull in.

Claire leapt up from the ground, let the mechanic make his swing and then landed, balancing on the tip of the wrench.

"I don't care what your little brain thinks; it's impossible for you to beat me."

This angered the mechanic again, forcing him the swing the wrench and throw Claire off of it.

The mechanic executed a long line of swing attacks and Claire dodged every single one of them, flourishing a little to taunt his opponent.

At when point, Claire was, nonchalantly, sitting on an oil barrel, with his legs crossed and his face in his hand. He winked at the mechanic, sending the mad man into a fury. The monkey wrench came down… and crushed the oil barrel. Clair was doing a hand stand on the wrench, his upside down face barely and in away from the mechanic's face. They froze like this before Claire threw himself into the air, performing flips, and landing in front of me.

"Well, I guess you weren't lying. Ah, so sad. Let me spin you a very sad yarn. As loathsome as a foe as I have here before me, I will not be able to engage him any further. It would just not be right, for you see…" Monkey wrench gave us a psychotic look. "… this man is gonna be killed by Boss Ladd himself in due time."

"What else can I do but acknowledge your little warning?"

"It's not a warning." He pointed an accusing wrench at Claire. "It's a death sentence."

Silence cut through the air.

Then, monkey wrench called his cronies together and hit the road.

"Bye, now. I'll see you folks later… maybe sometime when that confounded red-head isn't around."

I couldn't help but smile.

I was, honestly, happy.

I had been through my own, real adventure… and I had met an amazing man along the way.

'Maybe it's best to love a stranger.'

Claire turned to me and I smiled up at him. He returned it. "Good to see that those tears have dried up."

That just made my smiled bigger.

"Say, if it's alright, we can start off as friends, but do you think you could fall in love with me?"

I, really, didn't think we needed to start off as friends… but I also didn't want to seem too keen. Playing coy had its benefits after all.

I nodded, agreeing to start as friends.

After that, we both had big smiles and pink cheeks.

"Walk with me."

Claire started to lead me out of the warehouse. As I passed by Nice and Jacuzzi, I smiled, winked and said, "Don't wait up."

And then we walked.

Because we were on the piers, we were close enough to get to the Brooklyn Bridge and we decided to walk across it.

The walk was relatively quiet. Neither of us said much. We were just enjoying each others company.

Unfortunately, the dress that he had given me was short sleeved. And I was in New York in the fall… and I had left my mink coat at home. It was freezing.

Claire must have noticed. He slipped off his black trench coat and rested it on my shoulders. I smiled, thanking him, and held the coat tightly to me, relishing in his lingering body heat.

Half way across the bridge, I stopped to look out over the water. The full moon reflected on the rippling mirror.

"Beautiful view."

"Nah. That's nothing. I know a view that will take your breathe away."

I looked at him with a challenging smile. "Oh, really?"

He returned my smile with his own "challenge-accepted" smile.

He swept his arms under me and held me bridal style.

"Close your eyes."

'This game again? Oh, well. Might as well humor him.'

I closed my eyes lightly. I felt air whipping around us until, finally, he got onto solid ground.

"Keep your eyes closed."

I did as he instructed and allowed him to put me back on my own two feet. He still kept a grip on my shoulders.

His breathe tickled my ear as he said, "Open your eyes."

I did… and found myself standing onto of the stone arches of the Brooklyn Bridge.

The distance between us and the water frightened me. I screamed and nearly lost my footing.

Claire's arms snaked, tightly, around my waste as he laughed and said, "It's alright. I've got you."

My gasps quickly turned into laughs. He was right. The view was breath taking… as was the man who showed it to me.

…

**Wow, my second story is done. How do you like them apples?**

**Thanks for all the support, guys!**


End file.
